Bond
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Laura Hale doesn't go to school the day of the fire and everything changes. AU. Sterekish.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Laura Hale doesn't got to school the day of the fire and everything changes. AU. Eventual Sterek.

Stiles squirmed again trying to get comfortable but it was no use. He had to pee, he didn't want to, it was night and the wind was howling outside their tent. He looked over at Scott, he wanted to wake him make him go with him, but he wasn't a baby anymore he could go pee all by himself even if he still wanted to wake Scott. He rolled over and grabbed at the area he put his flashlight last, he found it and turned it on. Part of him was hoping that the light would wake Scott up, in fact he shined in right in his face, but he stubbornly kept on sleeping. Stiles grumbled under his breath at Scott non-cooperativeness as he pulled on his shoes and zipped open the tent. He made as much noise as possible but Scott still didn't wake up. He swallowed nervously before reminding himself that he was 7 years old now, he wasn't a baby.

He stepped out in the brisk night and zipped back up the tent. He made his way down to the bathrooms, he glad that this camp had real bathrooms and not the other kind. However the bathrooms were a little ways away from the camp ground. He slipped past the other tents in their area and quickly made his way down the path. He managed to find the bathroom by flashlight and was able to do what he needed to do, then he made his way up the path again.

The way back up seemed much scarier then the way there had been, because on the way to the bathrooms all he had been thinking was his bladder. Now that he didn't have that distraction he kept on wondering how close he was to camp, and wishing he had woken up Scott and taken him with him. Not only was the wind whistling ominously through the trees, he heard some howling, and it didn't seem from very far off.

Stiles got scared and accidentally dropped his flashlight, which happened to turn off when it hit the ground; just his luck. Stiles got onto his hands and knees, he scrambled around in the dirt and plants trying to find the flashlight. His finger brushed it but he froze as he heard something; something was breathing heavily right by him. Stiles trembled, please let it be Scott having come after him, he pleaded inwardly before managing to grab his flashlight and turn it back on. Stiles shrunk in fear as the sight of a wolf came into his view, the wolf stood less then ten feet away.

He tried to remember what his scout leader said about wolves, but his entire mind was only filled with. Holy crap it's a wolf! Holy crap it's close to me! I hope it's not hungry! The thought that was in the forefront of his mind was run, except he seemed to remember that sometimes running away from an animal could make it worse, if only he could remember which animal that was for. Stiles expected the wolf to leap on him and tear out his throat as he kneeled there on the ground frozen in fear and confusion, but it didn't it simply looked at him. Then it whined and lowered it's head down to it's paws. Stiles brows creased in confusion, he was about to turn and walk away thanking his lucky stars when he saw it.

There was a cut in the wolf's back leg and it looked bad. He wasn't sure what exactly made him do it, since wolves were dangerous and he could have died for doing something so reckless, after all wolves were not puppies. Even dogs if they weren't trained right could bite people, and wolves they were born in the wild. However despite knowing this Stiles stuck his hand out for the wolf to smell, like his Aunt Linda had taught him to do with her dog Rusty, until she had moved 3 months ago to Missouri. The wolf didn't bit it at least not right away, it looked at the hand for a long moment before smelling it and then looking up at him.

How human-like were wolves? Because Stiles could practically feel the sadness rolling off the wolf. He didn't like anything to be sad, especially his mom; she had been really sad lately and hadn't told him why. Stiles instinctively dropped down onto his knees and wrapped his arms around the wolf. The wolf tensed for a moment and Stiles worried that the wolf might attack him, but the wolf relaxed again, and whined. Stiles had a feeling it the wolf was human it would be crying.

Stiles shifted slightly so that instead of hugging the wolf he was sitting right next to it. He petted the wolf like his Aunt Linda had shown him with Rusty, only slower. The wolf looked at him sadly, and Stiles kept petting his fur, until a little while later the wolf got back onto it's feet and padded away. Stiles looked sadly after the wolf, he hoped the wolf would get better. He grabbed his forgotten flashlight and headed back to camp. He made it the rest of the way without incident and zipped open his tent, he saw Scott look at him half asleep, now he woke up, Stiles thought but instead of saying anything he just took of his shoes and zipped back up the tent.

"Where do you go?" Scott asked sleepily.

"Bathroom." he answered shortly before climbing back into his sleeping bag. Scott nodded and turned over and seemed to fall back asleep almost immediately. It took Stiles a little bit longer but eventually he followed him.

Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N: I had a nice long break but I'm going to be busy again so I will probably take a little longer to update this again. The same with my other stories for those of you that read my other ones.

3 years later.

He watched his father come into the hospital, and knew from his father's face that his father knew what had happened. Stiles kept seeing it go through his mind, the moment his mother had died, the moment he had watched her die. Stiles shook his head, no this had to be wrong. A joke, a mistake, his Dad was coming over to him and Stiles knew that his Dad was going to destroy the denial he had going on and he didn't want that. He jumped to his feet and used his nervous energy that usually only manged to get him into trouble to propel himself out the nearest door that his Dad wasn't closest to. Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard his father calling for him to come back, but all he was paying attention to was his breathing, he as he ran as fast as he could as far away as he could.

He wasn't usually a sprinter but he usually had a lot of energy which he finally was able to use in a productive way...like his mom had always told him to do. That thought only made him pick up his speed, he made it a few miles down the road before he came to forest lines border; Stiles barely thought about it before plunging into the trees. Stiles ran for another five minutes before his body refused to move anymore, which while not impossible was certainly a first since he always seemed like he was moving and twitching. Stiles sunk to the ground regardless of the fact that the ground was hard and cold. He was still hot from his run, so he barely felt the cool air that normally would have made his wish for a coat.

He ran his fingers distractedly through the dirt although he was only able to get through the upper most layer and barely at that, the ground was pretty much frozen. Stiles felt tears leak their way down his checks and pulled his legs to his chest because he started to feel cold in the chilling air. The sun was going down and just a few wisps of purple and pink were left in the sky. His small body was wracked with sobs... it wasn't fair. His mom was a good person, she always took care of him and loved him, even when he was being bad. She didn't deserve cancer, she hadn't deserved to die. He buried his head and tears into his jeans and clutched as his knees as he cried more.

A few minutes later he felt something hit his knee and he ignored it. The second time something hit his knee he reluctantly looked up, he saw a wolf sitting right next to him. He scrambled a few steps backwards on his hands and feet before he stopped. This wolf felt familiar, like the other wolf.

Only he was older now and after he told his Dad about his experience with the wolf in the woods, his father had told him that wolf don't live in California and he must have been having a nightmare. Stiles had managed to convince himself over the last 3 years that it had been a nightmare, after all wolf don't normally come to human kids and look so sad.

He looked at the wolf wondering if the wolf was going to attack him, but he didn't feel like the wolf would. Stiles slowly put his hand under the wolf's nose the wolf briefly sniffed it, but just stared at him. Stiles stared at it for a long moment, he knew what he wanted to do but he worried that if he tried to do what he wanted the wolf would attack him. Even if his gut feeling was that the wolf wouldn't, his head was telling him that trying what he wanted would be stupid. The wolf just stayed still staring at him and Stiles decided to just go for it. He wrapped his arms around the wolf. He felt the wolf's hot but not unpleasant breath on his check and it's smooth fur gliding under his fingers. He tensed for a moment wondering if the wolf would attack him but the wolf just stayed still.

Stiles pulled himself away from the wolf and instead started petting him again. Tears started filling his eyes again as he did so. The wolf just stayed still, but the wolf presence made him feel better and eventually he was able to stop crying. Which was of course when he realized that he was in the forest at night and he had no idea how to find his way out of said forest. He started crying again for a completely different reason.

"I'm lost...lost...how will my Dad find me?" he asked softly his voice trembling in fear. This wasn't like his camping trip where there was a camp leader less then 100 feet away and he had his best friend sleeping right next to him. He was alone, in the middle of the forest with no idea how to get back. Plus it was getting colder.

He regretted the fact that he had run from the hospital like he had. His Dad must be worried about him, which was the last thing he needed after...what had happened. How was he going to get back to his Dad? He felt something tug his his short sleeved t-shirt and found that the wolf had his teeth on his t-shirt and was tugging. Stiles tensed for a second fearing that the wolf had changed his mind and was now attacking him, but the wolf seemed to want him to move. Stiles frowned, only briefly thinking about how crazy it was to follow what he thought a wolf wanted.

Regardless Stiles slowly made his way to his feet and the wolf let go of his short sleeve as he made his way out. The wolf started padded away, Stiles looked over head briefly, it was a good thing the moon was big or else he would have a difficult time following the wolf. Stiles wasn't really even sure he should be following the wolf. the wolf could be leading him into a trap, or to it's lair. Stiles shook his head, those were human things right? Wolves couldn't reason like that could they? He followed the wolf for awhile until he heard something he briefly stopped to try to listen.

"Stiles! Stiles!" it was his Dad and he was calling his name. He ran a few feet towards his Dad's voice and stopped looking for the wolf to thank him but the wolf was no where to be found. He ran forwards again when his Dad called his name again; ran until he saw his Dad who he hugged tightly and listened to his Dad tell him all the bad things that would happen to him if he even did that again. Sties just kept his father close and silently thanked the wolf who had showed him the way and had been there for him even before that.

Review please :)


End file.
